Love is Forever
by Ilyse
Summary: After the final jam Tess remembers her best summer, that is linked to a certain star, this is a Tess/Shane story, and my first fanfic
1. Remember

This is my first fanfiction ever, and im sorry for my spelling and all that stuff cause english is not my native language, thi

This is my first fan fiction ever, and im sorry for my spelling and all that stuff cause English is not my native language, this is a Tess/ Shane story that I have been working on it, and I just hope is not my last fan fiction here, I don't own anything the characters belong to Disney and the song is Here Without You from 3 Doors Down, so don't sue me lol

--

The Final Jam ended just minutes ago and everyone was happy and cheerfull but there was one girl that was far from being happy and that was Tess Tyler, the blonde girl after the last song flew out off the stage to her cabin and now was crying her eyes out while she was ripping her mother posters out from the wall and falling to the floor covering her face with her hands trying to lost her mind into happier times

_Flashback: Last Summer Camp_

_The the last days of Camp Rock that was in everyone's mind after some amazing weeks in the musical camp, the blond shinny hair of Tess Tyler was shinning under the sun while she was laying on a towel near to the lake the girl was lost in her toughs when a hand tapped her shoulder making her jump:_

_Boy: Im sorry wasn't my intention to scare you.- The young boy took seat in the towel next to the blonde girl.- But I have to say it was kind of fun_

_Tess: Oh Shane!! .- the blond girl started to laugh at the same time she punched the boy on the arm.- You know you can kill someone like that_

_Shane: Ohhhh im sorry it wasn't my intention…. or was it??_

_Tess: Shut up!!, what are you doing here, besides trying to kill me _

_Shane : I saw you were too alone, where are Peggy and Ella, I tough they were always with you_

_Tess: I don't know I just needed some time alone_

_Shane: Well i can go if you want _

_Tess: Nah stay I cant go back to do nothing after the scare you gave me _

_Shane: Well actually I was here to ask you something_

_Tess: Yes… _

_Shane: Nah you know? Better in the camp fire_

_Tess: Come on Shane tell me_

_Shane: Nah I will leave you with the doubt _

_Tess: Don't be mean…_

_The boy started to walk away from Tess but the blond girl followed him, Shane suddenly grabbed her by the waist and jumped with her to the lake, after a few seconds both were laughing and splashing water:_

_Tess: Oh you Shane Nathaniel Grey!! Come here im going to kill you!!.- And angry looking Tess started to walk in the water to catch the boy_

_Shane: Why!!_

_Tess: Don't you dare to ask why, because of you know I have my shoes full of water _

_Shane: Common Tess you have more, don't you?_

_Tess: That's not the point!!_

_Shane disappeared in the water, Tess was trying to find him but suddenly the dark haired boy appeared in front of her hugging the girl:_

_Shane: Don't be mad, you'll have wrinkles_

_Tess: Don't say that!!_

_Later that day, in the camp fire:_

_Tess was talking with Peggy and Ella in a place near to the fire when Shane Grey approaches them grabbing the blond girl by the arm and taking her away quickly:_

_Tess: What's wrong with you Shane!! _

_Shane: O told you I need to talk with you_

_Tess: I know but you don't need to kidnap me!! I mean you always act like crazy and all-- Shane starts to kiss Tess surprising the girl at first she don't know how to react but then she relax, after a moment they separate:_

_Tess: Wow I have to tell you, that have been our best talk_

_Shane: hahahaha I know, come with me.- Shane grabs Tess by the hand and they start to move away from the people_

_After some minutes they are walking hand in hand near to the lake with nothing more than the moonlight, the music and laughs of the fire sound far away:_

_Shane: I have wanted to kiss you for a long time_

_Tess: Me too _

_The young couple kissed again, and seated on a fallen three to watch the moon on the lake:_

_Tess: You wanted to tell me something, or it was an excuse to kiss me?_

_Shane: A bit of the two hahaha, you know my uncle have some connections with disc companies_

_Tess: Yes_

_Shane: Well, Nate, Jason and Me were seen by a company and they want to give us a record deal _

_Tess: Well that's amazing, im so happy for you guys_

_Shane: Thanks, but if everything goes ok this will be our last year here in Camp Rock_

_Tess: Oh, but I guess we can see eachother in the year_

_Shane: That's what I hope _

_Tess: I cant believe im going to sing in the final jam with someone that in the next months will be a superstar_

_Shane: I don't know if we will be superstars_

_Tess: I know you will _

_Shane kissed once again Tess and in the light of the moon they keeped talking_

_In the next days they sang a duet in the final jam kissing in front of the entire camp, when the camp was over they promised each other that they will keep in touch._

_End of the flashback_

But a year later Tess was once again alone, Shane was a rockstar with Connected 3 and now he meet Mitchie Torres, Tess love story was over, cause even when they tried they couldn't keep contact with all the concerts and stuff, and when she knew that Shane Grey was in troubles she tried to reach him but she couldn't contact him, when she saw him enter Camp Rock once again he didn't even noticed her, and now there she was alone, she left her room and started to walk to the lake making sure no one was following her, she extended a towell on the ground and stared at the moonlight in the lake, the tears were once again running trough her cheeks and she barely noticed that someone was behind her, a hand in her shoulder maked her jump:

Tess: Arghhh!! Shane?

Shane: I swear Im not trying to kill you

Tess: What do you want?

Shane: I was worried about you, I cant believe you mother answered the phone

Tess: I don't care about her anymore , you didn't seem so worried in the stage.- The blonde girl stepped away from Shane.- I don't need your pity, go away Shane

Shane: Im sorry I guess I deserve that

Tess: Yes you do

Without even thinking Tess took her shoes off and started to walk into the water:

Shane: "A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face.-

Tess turned to face him when she hear the song.- A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same but all the miles that separate disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face"

Tess: I called you many times

Shane: I haven't had time for anything

Tess: You havent even talked to me, since the camp started

Shane: I tough you were mad at me

Tess: I loved you

Shane: I love you

Tess: But Mitchie

Shane: She teach me something with her song, to be real, and the real me is this, and I cant be me without you

Shane started to walk to Tess and kissed her under the moonlight

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_


	2. Happyness

So I tough that this was going to be only a one shot but I got more ideas lol, so here is the second chapter of my story

--

The time passed on the camp and everyone was trying to find Shane who disappeared after the last song, the rest of the campers where on the dinner eating a "celebration dinner":

Jason: Where in the hell is Shane, he is going to miss the dinner

Nate: I'll go get him

Nate walked out of the place and started to search the rooms he tough that after the last song his friend Shane was going to be with Mitchie, he was happy for him, that he finnaly got what he needed to get back on track, when he was looking on the girls cabins he tough he heard some voices coming from the lake so he started to walk to there, but what he saw impressed him, there was Shane holding hands with the blond girl , Tess, he felt like a stranger but he couldn't stop watching the scene:

Tess: We should go back to the camp

Shane: Why? I'm fine here

Tess: Everyone must be looking for you, one of the stars is missing that's not good

Shane: They can do what they want im fine here with you.- Shane dragged Tess near to him standing face to face, they were still holding hands.-

Tess: Everyone hates me, if they see me with you they will think that I dragged you away from Mitchie

Shane: I don't care what they think, you are the one that I need to be complete, I finally understand why I was acting like this

Tess: But you needed Mitchie to undertand that

Shane: Forget about her

Tess: I guess I need to apologise to her and Caitlin, what I did to them was terrible

Shane: I tough Caitlin was your friend

Tess: We are too different that's what happened

Shane: You don't need to be mean

Tess: But I love to be mean.- Tess pouted making Nate and Shane smile

Shane: Well that goes great with my bad boy attitude

Tess: You need to be a good boy again, Jason and Nate don't need a bad boy.- Tess hugged Shane and smiled kissing him quickly in the lips.- We really should go

Tess started to walk still holding Shane's hand and Nate quickly walked to the dinned, he didn't wanted that Shane saw him there, when he entered the place, he saw Mitchie coming to his side, with a huge smile in her face:

Mitchie: Well did you find Shane

Nate didn't know what to respond.- emmm yeah he will be here in a moment.- Jason appeared behind Mitchie laughing

Jason: Hey Nate!! Mitchie will help me tomorrow before we leave to make a bird house!!

Nate: That's good Jason, now you will stop bothering with that hahahaha

Outside the dinning Shane and Tess were entering the place when T.J Tyler grabbed her daughter hand making the couple jump:

T.J: What are you doing with this boy band wanna be?

Tess: Mom stop that.- Shane didn't know what to say, Tess smiled at her mom and sayd to Shane.- Shane please go to the dinner ill be there in a moment, I need to talk with my mother alone.- Shane nodded and kissed her for a moment in the lips, entering the place and leaving Tess and T.J behind.- What do you want mother?

TJ Grabbed her harder and moved away from the door to her cabin:

T.J: I cant believe that after you messed up everything in front of the entire camp, you just went away and kissed with that boy

Tess: His name is Shane Grey mom and he is my friend

T.J: Friend? Honey you are my daughter you don't need famous friends

Tess: You don't understand mom, not everything is cause of the famous stuff

T.J: Honey you know that's a lie, you love this life

Tess: Thanks to you I'm this way, I don't have friends, I don't even have a family, dad had the chance to scape, but I couldn't so now im just like you

Pafff T.J turned her daughter face the other way with a slap.- Don't you dare to talk to me that way again, I have given you all, your father dosent care about you

Tess: That's a lie mom, my father loves me

T.J: I'm going away now, I don't need to hear you say lies, im off to the tour I will send a car to pick you tomorrow, and I hope that when I come back home you have changed

Tess: In a month I will be in the school so you wont have to see me

T.J wanted to say something more but her cellphone started to ring

Tess: Pick your phone mom, you don't want to miss a call

Tess entered the dinner leaving T.J Tyler behind, an smile appeared in Tess face, she finally told her mom stuffs she wanted to say her a long time ago, Shane was talking with Mickie in the other side of the room and Nate and Jason approached her:

Nate: Are you ok?.- Nate didn't know why he asked that, but Tess was smiling too hard

Tess: Im fine thanks, better than ever

Nate: Good

Jason: Do you know how to make a bird house?

Nate: Jason shut up!!

Tess: hahahaha.- Tess started to laugh at Jason and Nate face wondering where Shane was

--

Well that's all for the second chapter, ideas for the next one? A fight or something lol

Ill update soon


	3. Sorry

Well here is the next chapter of my fanfic, I still don't know how many chapters it will be but don't worry I let you know lol, hope you enjoy the chapter, and Tess is not OCC but she is trying to change, she just love to be mean lol

* * *

After some minutes talking with Nate and Jason, and telling for the tenth time to Jason that sadly she didn't know how to build a bird house, Tess saw that Shane was still talking to Mitchie so she decided to talk with Caitlin, the blond girl approached her ex friend who was talking with Ella, Lola and Peggy:

Tess: Hey Caitlin can we talk, it will only take a minute, please

Caitlin: Ok…., ill be back in a moment girls

Tess took Caitlin by the arm and walked with her outside the place:

Caitlin: What do you want?

Tess: Look Caitlin, I know that we haven't been friends in a time now

Caitlin: Yeah….

Tess: I wanted to apologise about this whole thing, its stupid that we keep fighting, I mean

I don't hate you and I hope you don't hate me neither, I just want the things to go back as they were before

Caitlin: Look Tess…

Tess: I know that I have done horrible things but I'm trying to change, I just understood that im not going anywhere with this attitude, so please forgive me

Caitlin: Shhh ok Tess I will forgive you I also think this whole thing is stupid I mean I don't even remember why we started the fight, we were good friends

Tess: I know!! I don't have many friends and to me you, Ella and Peggy are really important

Caitlin: I'm glad you think that way.- At this point both girls had tears in they're eyes.- Come here girl.- Tess and Caitlin hugged for a moment

Tess: Lets go inside I need to apologise to Mitchie, Ella and Peggy

Tess and Caitlin smiled wipping the tears away and entering the dinner again, where Lola, Mason and Sander were singing, everyone was happy and no one even noticed they entered the room again, the blond girl approached Ella and Peggy hugging them and smiling:

Peggy: What happened to you?

Ella: Yeah you look like crazy happy

Tess: Im just happy.- Tess redirected her eyes to Shane who was talking to Nate and Jason.- Just happy

Peggy: Common Tess I tough you forgot him

Tess: You know I cant hahaha

Ella: But now he has Mitchie

Tess didn't said anything she just kept looking at Shane when Dee la Duke went into the dinner with Shane uncle, Brown:

Dee: We have an idea, why don't we all go to the lake side and make a fire to celebrate our last day in the camp?

Brown: We will have marshmallows and all and we can sing, whatever you want

Campers: Yeah!!

Everyone started to leave the place to go find something to keep the warm in the night and guitars and stuff, Tess was leaving when Shane grabbed her by the arm and gave her a sweet kiss:

Tess: What was that for?

Shane: Just felt like it hahahaha, how was the chat with your mom?

Tess: Horrible, but now I feel so much better I feel like I don't have nothing to worry now, besides she said she was starting a new part of the tour so I wont have to see her in like a month.- Shane noticed a red bruise on Tess cheek and caressed her face with his hand.- Its nothing

Shane: Well that's better, wait so now you will be a nice girl?

Tess: hahaha I told you that I love to be mean, but I guess I can try to change, at least I apologised to Caitlin, now I have to do the same with Mitchie

Shane: Yeah, and I think I should talk to her about us

Tess: Yep, she is maddly in love with you, I can see that in her eyes

Shane: Just like you?

Tess: Nah I never get that crazy

Shane: Really??

Tess: Don't worry I'm just kidding, you know I love you

Shane: Yes I do.- Shane hugged and kissed her one more time and both left the place, without knowing that Mitchie was looking and hearing them from behind the kitchen door, while tears were running down her cheeks, she couldn't believe what she just saw, Tess, the mean, horrible person Tess got her guy, she need to get answers and she needed them now….

* * *

Well that's all for the new chapter, I have an idea of what will happen next so just stay alert cause I think ill be updating tomorrow.- Take care you all


	4. Fights

Well here is the new chapter its short but im trying my best lol, hope you like this

* * *

Mitchie was still standing behind the door as the tears keep running down her cheeks, she just couldn't believe what she just saw, how could be Shane kissing Tess, Mitchie wanted to think that Tess was obligating Shane, but she knew what she heard, and Shane, her Shane was in love with Tess, that wasn't right, Shane was supposed to love her, she was the girl of the voice, she was the one who sang with him, and even after that Shane left her for Tess…

The girl wipped the tears away and started her way to her cabin, or well the cabin that she shared with Tess, Ella and Peggy, she looked inside the place, there was Peggy and Ella, that was perfect she was going to make Shane love her, and she had a plan, she opened the door crying like crazy:

Peggy; OMG what happened to you?

Ella: Yeah, what happened?

Mitchie: I ca…nt believe it, I was in the kitchen and when I was going to talk with Shane… Tess jumped and kissed him when she saw me…..Shane didn't know what to say!!

Peggy: I cant believe Tess….

Ella: She always want to win

Mitchie: Yeah … but that was just terrible…

The door of the cabin opened and Tess appeared smiling when she saw an angry Peggy and Ella, and Mitchie crying:

Peggy: I cant believe it Tess

Ella: Yeah that's just low

Tess: What are you talking about

Ella: Don't play dumb Tess

Peggy: You cant loose right?

Mitchie: You are a bitch

Tess: Whats wrong with you? I apologised

Mitchie: Yeah and then you just jump into Shane

Tess: Where? How? You don't know what are you saying

Mitchie: Why don't you just understand that Shane doesn't love you

Tess: You are really lost

--

The loud screams from the cabin alerted Caitlin and Nate who were talking a few steps away from the cabin:

Nate: Whats that?

Caitlin: One of that voices s Tess's one, I think the other one is Mitchie

Both teens approached the window where they could hear better, listening the whole fight:

Caitlin: I cant believe Tess did that

Nate: She is right, Shane love's her, I saw them talking by the lake and kissing and all, don't you remember last camp, they were a couple

Caitlin: Oh that's right, I complete forgot about that

They stayed by the windows while inside Tess was crying like crazy while Peggy, Ella and Mitchie were still screaming at her, the blond girl opened the door and was received out by Nate who catch her before she fell to the floor:

Nate: What the hell is wrong with you?

Mitchie: Leave her she is just a bhc

Caitlin: I tough you were smarter Mitchie

Nate and Caitlin hugged Tess who was still crying her eyes out and and walked with her to the dinner:

Tess: Tha…nks .- Tess tried to talk between sobs but she failed

Caitlin: Don't worry

Nate: You don't deserve to be treated like that

Tess: Yes I do, I'm horrible, I deserve to be treated like this and more

Nate: No you don't, no one does

* * *

Well that was all sorry for the short chapter but im kind of out of ideas, check my other stories P and review please!! TAKE CARE


End file.
